heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Giran (Dragon Ball Series)
Giran (ギラン Giran) is a Giras that entered the World Martial Arts Tournament. Although he is initially hostile against Goku and his companions, he later reforms and comes to respect Goku and even cooperates with him on more than one occasion. Appearance Giran is a large dinosaur type beast. He resembles the Pterodactyl though is smaller in size. He also has a lone horn at the end of his snout. Personality Ruthless and hard-of-heart, Giran is always eager to fight, and enjoys pounding anyone foolish enough to challenge him. This enormous dinosaur-like creature is able to fly using his powerful wings. He also spits out a strange gooey substance he calls his "Merry-Go-Round Gum," which he uses to trap his opponents. Giran is something of a bully and in one episode he was shown stealing a fish from a few bears. He seems to be very self-conceited and selfish. However, he is not without kindness. Though he often seems cruel, brief glimpses of the good part of him are seen. When he is not fighting, Giran has a voracious appetite, and enjoys washing down his considerable meals with a few cold glasses of milk. However, he is wasteful and throws a half-eaten chicken drum across Competition Hall when eating with Goku at the World Tournament, which disgusts another contestant, Nam. When he meets Goku right after the tournament, he is respectful to him, because of their fight. Still, Giran seems to love tormenting people and threatening to kill them. However, the fact that he was twice revived by the Dragon Balls proves that he is not truly evil. In battle, Giran is a very intelligent and dirty strategist. He was able to outsmart Goku multiple times throughout their duel, and surrendered when he realized how overpowering Goku was to him. And in his battle against Tambourine when he realized that Tambourine is much stronger than him, he fired his Merry-Go-Round-Gum to temporarily trap him. Biography Dragon Ball Tournament Saga He competes as one of the eight finalists in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament and fights Goku in the Quarter Finals. In the anime, early on before their match, Giran gets close to a bar fight after a hungry Goku steals a large amount of the fried chicken he was eating, and knocked over his milk bottles. Giran later got into another after his match with Goku is interrupted by the rain and they stay at a bar for the night so they can finish their match the next day, when some intoxicated Orin Temple students started teasing him for ordering milk at the bar. Giran threatened to kill them and beats them all in an outnumbered fight before ordering another bottle. He then got into a fight with Yamcha, until Master Roshi calmed him down. During the Quarter Final Match, the fight begins with hand-to-hand combat, Goku throws Giran from the ring, however being that he has wings he is able to return to the ring without going out of bounds. Giran uses his Merry-Go-Round Gum to bind Goku then punches him and attempts to throw him out of bounds. Goku is able to use his Flying Nimbus to avoid a ring out, the referee rules in his favor for a first time offense, but warned him that he will be disqualified if he does it again. Goku is then saved by the appearance of his regrown tail that grabs onto Giran's arm at the moment of impact. Goku manages to break free of the gum thanks to his new-found strength, then tests it out on one of the arena walls, destroying it outright. Seeing this terrifying feat, Giran raises a white flag, conceding to Goku. Red Ribbon Army Saga In a filler episode that happened shortly after the end of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, it was shown that Giran's race, the Giras, was responsible for the drought that plagued Nam's village. They had used their gum to block a waterfall of the roaming lake (a never ending stream of water that passed through Nam's village every generation or so). With it sealed up, Nam's villagers have been trying to sell carrots to make money to buy water, so they could use the water to live. Instead, Giran and his race have been using it for themselves ever since they inherited it at one point. One of the Giras tries to make Nam pay to let the dam be broken, when in fact they could not break it themselves even if they tried. Goku defeated the beasts and Giran arrived following their defeat. Giran agreed to release the dome made of merry go round gum that was blocking the water channel, if Goku could break it down, which he does with his Kamehameha wave. King Piccolo Saga Three years later, Giran is shown to be passing his time tormenting a storybook-esque village's inhabitants and stealing their food. Giran was about to beat up two bears after stealing their fish, when he was attacked by Tambourine, due to his name being on the martial arts tournament registry from when he participated in the 21st tournament. Of all the martial artists who Tambourine killed, he lasted the longest against the evil mutated Namekian. Giran put up a better fight against him than Goku, because Goku was worn out and weak from his fight with Tien Shinhan. Giran started the fight by rushing Tambourine, and started to repeatedly punch the Mutant Namekian's chest. But to Giran's surprise his blows did not even faze Tambourine, and instead made Giran's fists swell red with pain. Tambourine then knocked Giran away. Giran then quickly got up and tried to attack Tambourine again, but he failed, and was knocked back to the ground multiple times. The whole time Tambourine was mocking him. The last time Tambourine thought Giran had died, but to his surprise he got back up again. Tambourine told him that he's pathetic, but Giran said that sometimes Tambourine can be surprised. He then launched his binding gum at Tambourine, and it wrapped around him. Giran then started smirking and said that Tambourine won't be able to move a muscle in the gum. Tambourine started struggling, and after a fairly long struggle Tambourine managed to break it's grip, to Giran's surprise. Giran then immediately flew at Tambourine and smashed him in the face with his tail. Tambourine was somewhat surprised, and congratulated the Giras, saying that out of all the six other martial artists Tambourine killed, Giran was the only one to hit him. Tambourine then retaliated by ramming his hand clear through Giran's body, and officially committing his seventh murder. After killing Giran and licking the blood off his hands, Tambourine killed one of the bears who thanked him before coldly telling the son that he killed the papa bear for fun. Tambourine then went to attack what he hoped to be his eighth victim, Yamcha. Giran is later brought back by the Dragon Balls, along with the rest of King Piccolo's victims. Dragon Ball Z Kid Buu Saga Years later, Giran dies from either Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack or Kid Buu's Planet Burst. He was revived by Porunga along with everybody else killed by Buu and contributed to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb to defeat Buu, along with his friends. Voice Actors * Japanese: Banjō Ginga * Funimation dub: Andrew Chandler (DB), J. Michael Tatum (DBZ Kai), Chris Rager (Origins) * Latin American Spanish dub: Mario Sauret * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Arakén Saldanha, Guilherme Lopes (ep. 106; DPN dub), Emerson Camargo (ep. 106; Álamo redub) Trivia * The Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game lists Giran as Human. * In the Funimation dub, there are two different pronunciations of Giran's name. In the cut version that was aired on Cartoon Network, Tambourine pronounced it as "Geer-in", while in the uncut version, his name was pronounced "Geer-ahn". * In the manga, Giran initially had three toes on each foot during the Tournament Saga, but during the King Piccolo Saga he has four. In the anime, Giran initially has four fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, but later he has five fingers and four toes throughout the rest of the series. * Maraikoh, an Other World Tournament competitor, is very similar in appearance to Giran. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Allies